


Helpless

by akamine_chan



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: Community: ds_aprilfools, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-04
Updated: 2008-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy tried to fight off the lingering feeling of drowning, but it clutched at him, kept him awake for hours after each show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetad.
> 
> Prompt: helpless

Billy tried to fight off the lingering feeling of drowning, but it clutched at him, kept him awake for hours after each show. He'd caught a glance of himself in the mirror this morning, startled at how old he looked. No sign of the punk kid who used to sneer at him from the silvered glass. He was looking kinda strung-out and desperate, which was how he was starting to feel. Out of control. Helpless.

He took another swig from the bottle, grimacing at the astringent taste. Cheap vodka was still cheap vodka, no matter how drunk you were. He ought to know that by now.

In a moment of clarity, Billy realized that the band was falling apart. Joe was falling apart, too, and for the sake of what little sanity he had left, he had to get out. Out of the band. Out of Canada. Otherwise they were gonna find him dead in a shitty band house somewhere, pulling a Jimi Hendrix. He wondered if Joe would miss him, wondered if Joe would be sorry for being such an asshole.

Probably not. These days, Joe was reaching out with one hand and shoving him away with the other.

He'd heard from someone that L.A. was nice this time of year. Maybe he'd see it for himself.

-fin-


End file.
